The problem
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: It starts out Inuyasha pissing Kagome off and her running off to her home, What happen's when she meets a boy named Yue? Why did she meet HIM again. Who's Him? Find out here!


Author Story from ME! I know I know. I keep coming up with stuff! I'll do my best to get my other stories done. I am working GOMEN NASIA! --;

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Explaining stuff  
(Me being a freak a zoid)

MIBBLES (my word) HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C  
H  
A  
P  
P  
I  
E  
1

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" This is how it always starts. Kagome gets mad, 'Sits' Inuyasha, runs to the well, and disappears to her world. Well today that would be a BIG mistake. For if she knew what was to come of this day she would of NEVER left.

"ARGH! Inuyasha makes me soo mad sometimes." The enraged teenager yelled throwing pillows at the pale green wall. There was a knock on her bedroom door. It opened to reveal a 7-year-old boy.

"Kagome? Sis is everything ok?" Her younger brother asked. "Is Inuyasha here?" He asked being an annoying prick in the side for Kagome. Kagome glared daggers at her younger brother. She smashed a pale green pillow in Souta's face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FREAK!" Kagome yelled. She got up and got dressed in bellbottom jeans and her green shirt that didn't have sleeves. She wore the Shikon shards in a bottle around her neck. Kagome called up her three trouble making friends ,Ayumi, Yuka, and last but not least Eri, to see if they would go to lunch with her. They agreed to meet at Wacdoanlds in 10 minutes. Kagome ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat. "Mama I'm going to lunch with the girls! I'll be back in 20 minutes tops."

"Bye hunny, have a great time." Ms.Higarashi yelled from the kitchen.

"I will. Trust me." She muttered to her self. She hurried off down the stairs to Wacdoanlds.

"Hi Kagome. Hows that ankle of yours?" Ayumi asked. Kagome's sweat dropped as she nervously laughed.

"Just fine." Kagome answered.

"How's it going with mister I wanna be overprotective?" Yuka spoke up.

"ARGH! HE'S A JERK AND DESVERS TO DIE!" Kagome yelled. Everyone in the resrant looked at Kagome. "Oops." She said.

"OH-No what happened?" Eri decided to join in the conversation.

"He-He went off with that stupid ex again." Kagome was sitting at a red booth that had a yellow-ish W on it. She was drinking her chocolate milkshake whilst looking into it. A tear mixed in to the milky goodness.

"Uh-oh" They all said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Kagome you need to get out. Tell you what how about we go to Joy Land (an amusement park in my town) and stay there all day tomorrow?" Yuka suggested.

"That would be -Oh wait I can't I have something to do at home. Sorry." Kagome got up (so did the other 3) and went to go home. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't see the light turn red telling the people who where trying to get across to stop and wait. She walked right out in front of a truck. 'Oh no.' Kagome flinched as she froze in fear and closed her eyes.

All the sudden some one running shot in front of the truck grabbed Kagome and rolled to safety. The silver haired boy looked at the whimpering and quivering girl on his lap him. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the guy holding her.

He cocked his head to the side and said "Huh? Who's this Inuyasha person? I'm (I'm ganna take a name from my FAV. story.) Yue." The boy had silver hair with black in it that was tied in a low pony-tail. Yue had bright amber eye's that shone like the sun. He was wearing a ball cap that had stayed on though out the whole ordeal. He had baggy jeans on with a black muscle shirt and an over shirt that was unbuttoned and it had blue dragons on it. By his wrodrob Kagome could tell that this was NOT Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him.

"I must look pretty pathetic don't I?" Kagome asked

"Yes well eh, yeah you do." Yue tried not to hurt this strange girls feeling's. For some reason she was different. 'Why am I being nice? I usually put down a girl.' Yue shook the thoughts from his head.

"YUE! YUE! Are you ok dude?" A guy with black hair tied at the nap of his neck ran towards them. Kagome stood up and brush her self off.

"Yeah Yoku." Yue said to the guy now panting standing by Kagome.

"What a pretty catch you have here Yue." Kagome took a step away from Yoku.

"Yoku backoff. This poor girl has suffered enough today. She almost got ran over. That's right I don't even know you're name. Could I ask you?" Kagome nodded.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." She held a hand out to shake and Yoku took it and got down on one knee and said.

"Kagome would you bear my children?" Yoku asked. Kagome turned bright purple.

"MIROKU YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT- Oh wait you're not Miroku. Gomen Nasia. But this is for asking!" Kagome punched Yoku in the cheek. In 5 sec. there was a bruise already forming. Yoku smiled at Kagome as if seeing a long lost friend.

"Yoku! Yue! Where'd you guys go?" A girl with brown hair and a little kid holding her hand that had strawberry red hair. "Oh who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higarashi and who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Sana and this here is little Shin. We where Just on our way to go eat. I'm sure you're hungry would you like to come and eat with us?" Sana asked. Kagome thought for a minute and decided to go because she only had a shake a Wacdoanlds.

"Sure." Kagome smiled and walked with them to a sushi house. She noticed something about these four strange people. Sana was everything like Sango, Yue was like Inuyasha, Yoku like Miroku and little Shin was like the little fluff ball named Shippo. Kagome shivered thinking of what it would be like with out them. Kagome looked over to the four that where walking in a group. Yue leading, Sana with Shin in her arms next to Yoku and Kagome bringing up the back as they continued to the sushi place. Kagome started to wonder if Inuyasha was going to come after her pretty soon. She sighed.

"Is something the matter Kagome-Chan?" Sana asked Kagome while trying to keep Shin from wiggling out of her arms. Kagome smiled when Shin was free. He ran towards Kagome and hugged her leg. She bent over and picked Shin up.

"No. I'll be just fine." Kagome smiled. 'I hope.' She thought to her self. They finally got to the sushi bar and got a table. The sushi bar had Karaoke, a bar that had whine and sake and beautiful sakura blossom tables.

"Look they have karaoke!" Kagome jumped up and down and all around.

"Idiot! Stop you're giving poor little Shin brain damage." Yue yelled at Kagome. Kagome stopped and pouted.

"Do you mind if after we order that I sing a song?" Kagome asked almost bagging.

"We don't care." Shin spoke up. He smiled. His eyes started to cloud over. Sana picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Kagome was about to follow when Yue grabbed her arm.

"Let them be. Shin recently lost his mom in a car accident." Yue said sadly.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry." Kagome said shocked.

(With Sana and Shin)

"Shippo stop please. Kagome can't know just yet." Sana said. (No I did not make a mistake on little Shippo's name.)

"Sango I've waited 519 years. I'm sorry I'm a little emotional. It's good seeing Okaa-san. (Mom)" Shin or should I say Shippo said as tears flowed down "Shin's" face. He chuckled a little and got off the counter he was sitting on and left going back to the table.

(Back to everyone)

When Shin got to the table Kagome was missing. Shin panicked.

"Yo Yue where'd Kagome go?" Shin asked almost jumping on Yue and pounding his face in. Yue just simply pointed over to the stage. There Kagome stood getting ready to sing a song. Lights faded and music started.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Kagome sang all with closed eyes and a silent awing back and forth.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Shin looked at Kagome and smiled. 'She doesn't know how true those words are.' Kagome opened her eyes slowly.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Kagome looked at the audience while singing and smiled.

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

Sana came out of the bathroom after the song started because she knew how pretty Kagome's voice was.

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Kagome smiled as she took a bow and loud claps and even whistles started pouring into her ears. Shin ran up to Kagome and hugged her like no tomorrow.

"You where terrific Kagome." Shin smiled. 'I wish you could put me to bed every night again.' He sighed as he remembered all those times Kagome sang him to sleep. She had sung Eternal Snow, his favorite, she also sang in English and Korean.

(Flashback)

'_Kagome?' Shippo whispered._

'_Nani Shippo-kun?' Kagome said. (Nani-What)_

'_I-I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see my Mommy and Daddy being skinned alive.' Shippo sobbed as he felt strong warm arms wrap around him into a tight hug. Kagome brushed her fingers though his hair trying to koo him into a sleep. When it didn't work she softly started singing. _

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me _ _If we meet in a biting cold blizzard _ _I won't feel cold, and _ _I miss you everytime I think of you _ _This scarf that I knit for you _ _I'm holding it alone tonight _ _If there were an eternally falling snow _ _This feeling I have for you, could I hide it? _ _Hold me tight if I think like this _ _I didn't want to know _ _What it was like to fall in love with someone _ _I love you; my chest fills up _ _I want to cry out to the winter sky _ _I want to see you now _

_When Kagome was sure he was out she snuggled into her sleeping bag with Shippo. Shippo curled by her stomach. _

(End Flashback)

Shin smiled at the memories.

"Hey Shin. I'm sorry about your mom." Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Yeah Yue must of told you. What did he all tell you?" Shin asked 'I don't know what happened dang it.'

"He said that you're mother died in a car accident." Kagome said as she crushed him with anther hug. Shin sent a glare towards Yue's way.

"Yeah I miss her." Shin said sorrowfully. 'But I have her back. I wish I could tell you Kagome.'

(The End (for now))

Okaii. Soooooo sorri it took so long. I had to change this. I was reading through and I was like O.O at my atrocious work Hope this one's better )


End file.
